Walk me to class?
by fanfictionFANGIRL1623
Summary: One-shot!Eddie Duran,a famous rock star,is dating Loren Tate,a valley girl that goes to his old school West Valley Charter.When Chloe,Aidrianna,and their clique mistreat her,Eddie comes and shuts them up.


_**Hey guys!This idea has been swimming around in my head for a while now so I decided to bring it to life:)Hope you guys enjoy!**_

_**~Jenny**_

_Chapter 1_

_**~At West Valley Charter/Loren's School/Eddie's school before he got famous(That's how he knows Mrs.A)**  
_

**_Loren's POV_**

_"Face it Tate..You're just Eddie's rebound."Chloe spat at me making her girls laugh._

_"Yeah,why would a smoking hot rockstar like Eddie,date you?"Aidrianna agreed._

_"Lo,don't listen to them."Mel said grabbing me and pulling me away._

_"I need some space I gotta think."_

_"Okay but hurry back,we got next period."_

_"But,we have the she devils and the minions in that class."I said gesturing to Chloe,Aidrianna,and their posse."So,I'll take my time."_

_"Okay,but don't listen to know they're ?Love you Lo!"_

_"Love you to Mel.."I walked all the way to our it true?Did Eddie just think of me as a rebound?_

_**Melissa's POV**  
_

_I had to do something.I knew Loren better than anyone and the worst thing for her right now was to be alone._

_Being the best friend I am I texted Eddie to go be with her._

**~Melissa:Bold~**_Eddie:Italic_

**Hey rockstar,your girl is hurting right comfort her please?!**

Of course I will go,what happened?

**Chloe and her she devils made fun of her..yet again!I just want them to get in a line so I can slap them all in the face.**

You're such a good friend to Loren

**I know but,go to Loren already!Knowing her,she's at your secret spot**

Thanks Mel!On my way:)

_The bell rang so I headed to class.I decided to save a seat for Loren,besides no one else would sit with me, this class was mostly composed of nerds and Chloe's crowd.I didn't want to get mixed with either one of them,especially Chloe's clique._

**_Eddie's POV_**

_I got to our spot as quick as I could.I saw Loren leaning against the tree looking out.I ran up to her._

_"Babe,are you okay?"I said pulling her into a hug._

_"How did you know I was here?"_

_"Mighty Mel informed me,what happened?"_

_"Chloe and Aidrianna told me that I'm just your rebound and you don't even care about me."_

_"Loren,you know that's not true."I knelt down beside her."I care about you,you're the world to me and…"_

_"What?"She said facing me._

_"And I love you Loren."_

_She basically jumped into my arms."I love you too,Eddie."We kissed but she broke away a couple minutes later."I would love to continue this but,I need to get to class."_

_"Why don't you skip the rest of the day?"_

_"Are you asking me to play hookie Mr,Duran?"_

_"Yes, I am."_

_"Well,I can't I promised Mel I would be I can't leave her by herself in a room full of Chloe and her clones."We laughed._

_"Fine,but I'm walking you into class."_

_"Eddie,you don't have to do that."_

_"Yes,we need to shut the populars up,plus I could be normal for a couple minutes."_

_"Not when kids are swarming you."_

_"I know but,I will do anything for you."We kissed and walked down the hill."Where's you car Lo?"_

_"I walked here."I was surprised._

_"Now, I definitely have to bring you to school."We laughed and got in._

**_At school_**

**_Loren's POV_**

_"I'm late."_

"_Don't worry,I'm sure they will make an acception."_

_"Why do you think that?"I said._

_"You're with Eddie Duran."_

_"Yes and I love Eddie,not the famous Eddie Duran."_

_"I love you too and I'm sure your teacher's kids are fans too."_

_"Not just her kids,she is too."We laughed and got to the class and walked in._

_"Loren,you are late!What-"She stopped dead in her tracks._

_"Eddie Duran!"All the girls screamed from the their seats._

_Then wasn't the cruel teacher anymore,she was actually nice."Mr Duran,my kids and I are big fans,can I ask for an autograph?"_

_"Of course."Eddie said signing a paper for her while I walked to my seat.I could feel people glaring at me._

_Before I sat down Eddie came behind me."I'll see you later?"_

_I nodded and we kissed right in front of the class.I could hear the sighs of annoyance from Chloe._

_"I love you."He said pulling away and the whole class heard._

_"Love you too."The girls gasped in shock and Mel was laughing in her seat._

**_Eddie's POV_**

_I wanted to make sure the girls got the message.I loved Loren and now they know._

_I was walking past everyone about to exit when I heard girls talking to Loren."How much did you pay Eddie to do that,Loren?_

_"Yeah,plus a little begging must have sent him over the edge."_

_"Um,Mrs A.?Do you mind if I stay here for a while?"_

_"Not at all,take a seat and don't worry,I'll give the class a break while you're here."_

_"Thanks."_

_"Listen up class!Mr Duran is staying here for a while,so we get some free time."The class was soon filled with cheers and talking.I walked up to Loren who was still standing.**  
**_

_"What are you doing Eddie?"_

_"I don't want those girls mistreating,so I'll make sure it doesn't happen."I sat in the seat next to Mel and pulled Loren into my the whole class was at our table.I was signing autographs when a group of girls walked up to us._

_"Hi,nice to meet you."A blonde girl said pushing through everyone._

_"We're big fans."A girl with darker blonde hair said._

_"May I ask who you guys are?"I said politely._

_The girl with darker hair said."Umm…We're"The other girl interrupted her._

_"We're friends with Loren.I'm Chloe and this is Aidrianna."I recongized their names and knew they weren't friends what so ever._

_"So,what are you doing dating a girl like Loren?"Chloe said with a fake smile._

_"Listen,I know all of you aren't friends with Loren and I know you made her cry earlier today and I'm here to set the record straight.I love Loren,she isn't a rebound and don't ever make her cry."They seemed surprised,including Mel and Loren._

_"Yeah,but look at 's not even need pretty,you need someone like me or Aid you need someone who's on your level,someone who is just as sexy,smart,and amazing as you."Chloe said flirtatious._

_"Well,you just described Loren perfectly,so if you don't mind I want to you guys to leave."_

_"Can we atleast get an autograph?"Chloe and Aid said pulling out paper.I was about to reach for it when Mel took it crumpled it and threw it behind laughed and I kept my laughter from escaping my mouth..atleast,until they left._

_"There's your autograph,now leave."Loren said in a sassy tone,making them walk back to their table angrily.I have never seen Loren like this but,I liked her strong side.I had to thank her dad,if he didn't leave..she wouldn't be thi 's better off with out him._

**_Hope you guys like this story!If you want me to contiue this I'm gonna have to change my updating days,I would update Sweeter than sugar on Mon,Living in the fast lane on Tues.,Promised you I'd be back on Wed,and this one on thurs!So you guys decide all of these stories in one week,or two stories twice in one week.:)Thanks_**

**_~Jenny_**


End file.
